This invention relates to apparatus for winding strand material, including particularly yarns, filaments, cords, twine and/or other strands formed wholly or in part of natural or synthetic textile material, upon a cop, tube or other support member, hereinafter generically refered to as a "bobbin", to form a strand package. The invention more particularly relates to winding apparatuses, of which various of the so-called "precision winders" are well-known examples, having a spindle assembly which releasably mounts the bobbin for winding rotation about an axis extending generally horizontally in substantially parallel relationship to a pressure roll, forming part of guide means for directing the strand onto the bobbin, and wherein the spindle assembly is supported for translatory movement relative to the pressure roll in a direction effective to vary the distance between their respective axes.
Illustrative prior patents of possible relevance to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,195, 3,778,003, 3,733,034, 3,276,718, 2,572,904, 2,474,672, 2,250,560, 2,209,428, 2,046,550; British Pat. No. 291,046; and German Pat. No. 848,475.
In a winding apparatus of the type in question, precise positional relationships should be consistently maintained between various of its components, such as the spindle assembly and pressure roll components, and also between such components and the bobbin carried by the spindle assembly. The requisite precise positional relationships are not maintained if, during operation of the apparatus, there occurs significant deflection of one or more of the apparatus components, or excessive vibratory or similar erratic motion thereof, or if slippage occurs between the bobbin and the spindle assembly upon which it is carried. In any of the foregoing cases the winding of an inferior strand package may ensue and, in at least some instances, premature structional failure of one or more of the components of the apparatus will occur.
The possibility of encountering problems of the above-described type increases in direct relationship to the size and weight of the strand packages being formed. In the formation of exceptionally large and heavy strand packages, there is significantly greater risk of bobbin-slippage, in an axial direction as well as about the circumference of the spindle assembly, and of deflection and/or premature failure of one or more components of the spindle assembly under the impetus of the greater load imposed upon such assembly by the heavy strand package. The heavier package weight also markedly increases the magnitude of the shock or impact forces which would be imposed upon the pressure roll and/or spindle assembly components of the apparatus if, following such temporary displacement therebetween as might be caused by the presence of a protuberance upon the strand package being formed, return movement of the spindle assembly back toward the pressure roll occurred too rapidly. In addition to the "bounce" or vibratory conditions which likely would be created by excessively rapid return movement of the spindle assembly toward the pressure roll, the high-magnitude shock forces imposed at the conclusion of such movement upon the spindle assembly and pressure roll components might well structurally damage either or both of them.